


Mission Kerberos

by 2spooky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky/pseuds/2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person POV of Shiro slowly but surely falling in love with a stupid messy haired emo kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to read like diary entries so expect them to be pretty short! (at first)

  1. 144\. 145…Shiro’s arms shook as sweat beaded on his forehead then travelled down to his neck. 148. 149… 150. Exhaling sharply, he let his body fall and laid on the ground. This was the fourth night that he had been able to do 150 pushups and he wished he wasn’t so exhausted afterwards. Seeing that these were just extra after a long day of training at the Garrison he should have been more proud of himself, he thought. He had always been his toughest critic. Finally standing, he looked at himself in the mirror. Seeing some definition starting to form along his biceps, he decided he was going to start tonight.



 

Assigned to all of the senior cadets who would be vying for a position in the Kerberos mission was a video diary, to get them used to making daily videos and reports to send back to Earth. Since the only person to view these video entries was going to be the person they were escorting, Dr. Sam Holt, they were encouraged to be as personable as possible. Dr. Holt wanted to make sure that their yearlong voyage to Pluto was going to be an amicable one, with no clashing personalities. "Think of it as your senior project" his teacher had said.

 

He wiped the sweat of his face with a towel and sat down in front of his computer’s webcam. He felt vulnerable, but becoming a captain had been his dream since he could remember and he was going to be damned if he wasn’t selected only because he couldn’t keep a diary. In front of him he had his notes that he had taken in class, things to start with: name, birthplace, why you should be chosen, etc. He took a deep breath and turned the camera on.

 

“Hello. My name is Takashi Shirogane. Most people just call me Shiro…I was born in Brazil, which… is far. I never thought that I’d be where I am now. Growing up, our family didn’t have much but each other. I have 3 sisters and 1 brother. I’m the oldest one. I took care of them for the most part, that was my number 1 priority. Not that I didn’t go to school or anything! I did, but I helped my mom out a lot… I was pretty busy during the day but everything quieted down at night. Since we didn’t live in a big city, there was no light at night except for the stars. We learned about space and astronauts in school and I would try to find the constellations at night after everyone fell asleep. I think that’s what really sparked my interest in space travel. But.. yeah… I didn’t really think anything was going to change until recruiters from the Garrison came to my village when I was about 11. I’m sure you know about the cadet program. I had to write an essay about why I should be chosen and I guess I did a good enough job that I was chosen! I was the only one in my village to come here through the scholarship and even to this day my family gets a yearly stipend. It’s great! I can’t complain. So, hopefully I can be chosen again. I work really hard to make sure my time here means something. I want to explore those twinkling places that I saw growing up. Um… Thanks for listening. Takashi Shirogane. Entry 1.”

 

He turned off the webcam. He always told that story. He almost felt like it was “go-to” when asked to talk about himself. He hadn’t seen his family in almost 7 years, telling the story now almost felt fake. He ran his fingers through his hair and hoped for the best. He clicked send.


	2. Entry 2

“Hello. I received feedback about my last entry, that it was too impersonal and that I sounded stoic. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be so distant. I guess I didn’t really know what to say. I think I wasn’t the only one that needed help though, our instructor brought in a previous Venus explorer to the class. She was selected through the same process so she advised us to talk more about our day, of friendships, and observations in general. I guess I didn’t realize how personal this should be? I’d like to start over. So, I’m Shiro. I go to class everyday as usual, I don’t think I’ve ever missed a day since I’ve been here. But the most important part of the day for me is field training. At the end of the day, that’s what we’re here for…

I’m pretty well known I suppose, but I don’t really have many friends? Which... wow that kind of sounds really sad. I guess I just tend to concentrate on my end goal so much that I don’t put too much effort into relationships. Not that….that sounds any better. But I get along well with everyone! I don’t dislike being social! We’re actually going to start this new initiative soon.. um wait I’m sure you know about this already. We’re going to be put into a team of three, and if it goes well then the classes before us will start this too. But it’s to get everyone accustomed to teamwork. I think it’s a great idea…Just strange that they're starting it so late, seeing as how we only have a month left.

Uh... observations… Today when we were getting told we were going to be put into teams everyone around me was really excited. It’s not going to be just people from our classes but our entire grade? The classes here have been separated for so long that I don’t think I even know anyone else outside of them. Well... it’ll be a good learning experience…Also, in training we had to wait on another class that was using the simulator before us. I think someone had a fight with someone else. I’m assuming this is why the cadet teams are being formed in the first place. But they had to escort this guy with a bloody nose to the nurse. The crowd got pretty wild after that and started surrounding the other guy… I didn’t get to see who it was.

 

Whoever I get teamed up with I know I’ll do a great job. Thanks for listening. Takashi Shirogane. Entry 2.”


	3. Entry 3

“Hello, Shiro here. More feedback from my last entry… Uh, too ingenuine? Man, I’m really blowing this aren’t I? I guess I have to stop addressing you, Dr. Holt. I mean I just did it now.. but I wont do it anymore. This is a video diary entry for myself. Okay. Here I go.  
Oh god, I hope this doesn’t reflect negatively on me…  
So I go to class in the morning as usual and right away we’re taken to a computer lab for personality testing. They wanted to match us up with a team they thought we’d be most compatible with. After a very long questionnaire we were escorted to a waiting room. The number at the top of our test papers were going to be called out in pairs of threes and those were going to be our designated teams for the rest of the year. I wasn’t nervous but I could tell people around me were. As the numbers kept getting called I started to realize something was up. Looking around I saw that there were exactly 10 people left. Someone was going to end up alone. At this point I start getting nervous, and then I feel a light tap on my shoulder... It’s my homeroom instructor, Mr. McClain. He pulls me aside and whispers “Shiro, I know you’re one of the strongest candidates we have...” Which I have to say, felt great! But then he says, “Which is why you’re going to be placed with Keith Kogane.” 

At this point I’m kind of confused? He said that like I was supposed to know who this person Keith was? He could tell I had no idea what was going on and then said “Keith didn’t take the test, he’s in disciplinary confinement…” At this point I realize that there were supposed to be 11 people left in the room... and my teammate is the guy who broke someone’s nose the other day. I was kind of speechless actually! Before I could really say anything Mr. McClain pats me on the back and escorts me back to where I was sitting before. By now all the teams are together, talking, getting to know each other, and I’m sitting there like… did they not count the number of people in the class? I mean... no offence to the Garrison but…I shouldn’t curse on these entries.

My day didn't even end there. Classes from now on are going to be broken into teams, so everyone heads to their assigned classes and I follow another instructor to meet my delinquent teammate. Every possible thought goes through my head. What does he look like? Why is he in disciplinary confinement? I didn’t even know that existed? What else exists in the Garrison that I don’t know about? Where exactly are we going??? Instructor Mikaelson leads me through this maze of corridors that again, I had never been through or even seen before. We finally get to where he is, which honestly looked like a prison to me. And he’s just sitting there completely still. His jet black hair covering his face... I’m thinking to myself… this guy is a lunatic and I’m going to be in the infirmary next if I don’t immediately get on his good side. 

So of course, being… a normal human being, I extend my hand out to greet him and introduce myself. And what does this guy do? He scoffs at me! He looks me up and down and said, and I will never forget. “You brought me “Stick Up His Ass Shirogane” to be my teammate?” I… I can’t even believe this asshole. Also, I'm apparently know as “Stick Up His Ass Shirogane” to the other classmates, which is cool. Mikaelson stopped me before I could get a word out and told me that he was going to be released tomorrow and we would start training then. What was even the point of meeting him? …. Anyways, meeting him put me in a really sour mood so I pretty much spent the rest of the day training by myself. I got all my frustrations on this guy out on the punching bag haha… um.. 

I’m not going to beat him up. We’re teammates of course. Takashi Shirogane. Entry 3.”


	4. Entry 4

Shiro had just gotten out of the communal showers, his skin still glistening from the steam. Not at all eager to make his diary entry, he changed into a loose cotton shirt and sweatpants and stared blankly at his computer screen. He noticed his shirt was getting tighter around the arms and while he should have been pleased, he was too busy thinking about what he was going to say. Frazzled, he turned on his webcam and started.

“Hey. So, it’s been an interesting day. Keith and I… we met again in class. We happen to be in the largest class so all the teams have to sit together. I told him that I thought we started on the wrong foot and that I’d like to get to know him but he brushed me off and sat down in the farthest corner of the class. I was feeling kind of defeated at this point but I promised myself that I’d make the best of this situation…So our first team project is to make a presentation on what we think we’ll find on Kerberos. All the teams in class got pretty pumped and split ways. Some people are gonna act it out so they went to write up scripts and practice… and others rushed to the computer lab to make powerpoints …and Mr. McClain took a lot of students to the research lab… so Keith and I were left in class by ourselves

So here I was with the senior class delinquent and no one else around. Not gonna lie, it was pretty awkward for a while. I tried to initiate some small talk but this guy just would not talk to me. After a while he said, “You got this, Shirogane” and just left! So you can bet I was getting pretty pissed at this point. Being the responsible student that I am, I went to the computer lab. A lot of teams were already there but I found one of the only free computers and started working… Now… not that I was eavesdropping or anything… but I don’t usually listen to music while I’m working so I just wear headphones to block out the sound… and people around me were talking pretty loudly…

 

I heard things like, “Can’t believe Shiro has to put up with Keith” and “Keith is such an ass, Shiro doesn’t deserve it” … Again I wasn’t eavesdropping!! But it was nice to hear people sympathizing with me… But that’s when things got weird. I started hearing more and more gossip. Mostly about Keith. Things that were pretty wildly unbelievable.”

_“Did you hear that Keith stabbed a guy in freshman year? The guy died!!”_

_“I hear he lives in the desert on the outskirts of the Garrison”_

_“Keith’s family disowned him”_

_“The only reason he’s still here is because they want to use him as a suicide fighter pilot”_

_“I hear he pitches for the other team... if you know what I mean”_

“I couldn’t really listen to much after this point… I couldn’t tell if I was angry or scared honestly. I went to the only place I could think he’d be, in his room, and knocked. I don’t really know why. But I felt like I deserved to know exactly who I was working with, and he deserved the right to tell me himself. I kept knocking but no one answered, so I waited. It was almost 2 hours until he finally came back to his room. He was definitely not expecting me, but he tried not to look surprised and let me in.

Before he had time to ask me any questions I said, “Listen… I know this isn’t exactly ideal. But I want to know more about you if we’re going to be working together as a team.” He scoffed at me and said, “That’s why you came? I’m sure you’ve heard enough rumors about me. Go away.” I was getting angry at this point. He was acting stupid. “Look” I said, “I came to you for answers. I don’t care about the rumors. I know you don’t give a shit about anything but I need to be chosen for this mission and I need to work well with you. That’s all I care about.” He looked at me for a while, but finally he looked down and said. “You think I don’t want to be chosen? You think I take the garrison as a joke?” I was taken aback by this comment. “Here’s the only thing you need to know about me. I do give a shit, believe it or not. Just because I’m not an ass-kisser doesn’t mean I’m not going to Kerberos.” Before I knew it I had been thrown out of his room.

I felt pretty shitty myself at this point. Spent the rest of the night in the computer lab, showered, and now here I am. I don’t know how we’re going to make this team work, but the project is due tomorrow. I am so screwed…

Takashi Shirogane. Entry 4”


	5. Entry 5

Sneezing a total of 6 times, Shiro finally stopped long enough to blow his nose. He had tried to start his diary entry 2 times already, but had been caught in a sneezing fit. Popping some halls in his mouth, he turned on the webcam.

“I completely misjudged Keith.

So I woke up this morning at around 9am, you know, the time I’m supposed to be in class already? I guess going to sleep with wet hair was not the best idea. My nose was stuffed and my head was pounding. I basically threw on my uniform and ran to class. I knew we were presenting the project first thing and thought; well… there goes my grade. I was so stressed I almost felt nauseous.

Finally, I get to the classroom, but I didn’t want to be rude and walk into a presentation. So I look into the little window and what do I see? Fucking Keith. Presenting our project. Not even the project that I spent all last night working on. No, this was completely different. It had charts and pictures and was so detailed I was honestly confused and thought I had walked to some other classroom. When he finished he got his things and left the classroom, bumping directly into me. So I say the first thing that pops into my head “I don’t understand what just happened.” Which propped him to say, “I gave a shit.” What a smartass.

We were given free range of the day by Mr. McClain after our project was turned in so we did some sparring, which is something we seem to have in common. I…had a lot of fun! Usually people get intimidated by me… so I haven’t sparred with anyone in a while, but he’s actually a pretty good fighter. After that we went to the courtyard to eat our lunch. It was pretty empty and I thought this would be a good chance to actually talk to him. But … that’s when we got the email. Keith was checking his phone and yelled out “SERIOUSLY?! What the fuck!!!” I started choking on my sandwich, because this guy just screamed out of nowhere. Coughing I say “What?!?!!” Then he goes “Of course this would happen. Fucking Matt Holt was chosen to take one of the only TWO spots on the Kerberos mission. This is bullshit” At this point I’m kinda frozen. Mostly because this means there’s only one position left, but also because I had no idea who he was talking about. So I just say “Matt Holt??” And he says “Yeah genius. Sam Holt’s son? The Doctor who we’re submitting those stupid video entries to? Read your emails”

The email says something along the lines of, Class 3’s Matt Holt has been chosen to join the Kerberos mission after a stunning presentation on his first project of what discoveries will be made on Kerberos. And stuff like that. Could someone really do _that_ well on the first project? I can’t deny how jealous I felt. Thoughts like, if only I hadn’t gotten sick.. I could have had a chance to present my project… But Keith swore it was because of… family ties… That wouldn’t happen right?? Its all based on merit… isn’t it?

After that he got too pissed to talk and stormed off. But he texted me later, how he got my number I have no idea, saying that the second project got assigned to us and to meet him in his room after class tomorrow. I guess he deems me worthy of working with… Hopefully, it’ll go well. Takashi Shirogane. Entry 5.”


End file.
